SCP-804
Summary SCP-804 is the remains of an art installation titled "World Without Man," revealed by the defunct artists' group Unelmat Paremmasta Maailmasta. According to documentation retrieved and deleted from the artists' website during clean-up procedure, SCP-804 was originally a large, clear globe of the Earth, with several smaller globes and video equipment within. Promotional material on the website implied that the globe was to display images of pastoral wilderness untouched by mankind contrasted with visuals of abandoned human industry and decaying landmarks. Upon activation before a small audience of prominent environmental activists and artists from a nearby community, SCP-804 began to display its destructive properties. We can only speculate if the device's output was intentional or not, as those involved in its construction perished during the incident or have gone into hiding. While the globes within SCP-804 rotate, all man-made artifacts within approximately 100 meters begin to rapidly deteriorate until completely disintegrated. The effect applies to anything ranging from machinery to buildings, clothing, plastics, synthetic chemical compounds and any tool more complex than a sharpened stick of wood. The area of effect grows the longer the device is active, with the effect growing ever stronger at its source. Human tissue is also affected at a slower rate of decay, causing victims to become emaciated as they lose body mass—leading up to collapse of the skeleton and death, with the body swiftly breaking down into component matter shortly thereafter. Non-human life is completely unaffected. Persons who escape the area of effect experience symptoms similar to prolonged starvation but can return to full health with proper care. If not for the fact that it is not entirely immune to its own effect, SCP-804 would have had the potential to remove all trace of humanity from the globe in a matter of weeks. Judging from the observed rate of destruction upon original activation versus its current capabilities under testing, SCP-804's capabilities have been impaired by the damage it caused to itself. However, sustained use still presents an extreme threat especially if the device is somehow refined or repaired. Due to the circumstances in which SCP-804 was secured it is strongly believed that the device also possesses some form of mental compulsion on those who view it, but testing is still on-going to determine if that property has also been compromised by the decay of SCP-804 and how it might be contained. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: SCP-804, "World Without Man" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Weapon Wielders: SCP Foundation, Formerly owned by the art group Unelmat Paremmasta Maailmasta Powers and Abilities: Disintegrates anything made by humans, Can mind control people into wanting to using it Attack Potency: Unknown due to the nature of its powers (Disintegrates anything made by humans, After being left on for 8 consecutive hours it disintegrated an entire town, It is speculated that if left on for a few weeks straight it would erase all traces of humanity from Earth) Speed: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Damaged itself slightly after being used for 8 consecutive hours) Range: 100 meters when first activated, but this gradually increases proportional to the amount of time it has been active Weaknesses: Not immune to it's own effects, Currently damaged and impaired (But still functional) due to this Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Inanimate Objects